Reunited
by JasminELIP
Summary: Sequel to SasoDei Don't Say Goodbye. Deidara is now captured and broken. Sasori is living a happy life with Sakura. But, can he really forget about Deidara? What about Deidara, who has fallen into the clutches of that man?
1. Him

**A sequel of SasoDei Don't Say Goodbye. This fanfic is not according to the MV as there is no continuation of the song till now.  
This story may be (70%) multi-chaptered.**

**Warning: Sakura-bashing(?). Story is not beta-ed, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

I don't know how long I have been kept here. I only know that I can't feel anything anymore. The pain that I came to learn to endure after being betrayed by the one I love is nothing like those when I was first captured by _him_. When _he_ first 'adopted' me, _he_ treated me with slight care and concern, but now, after I had escaped from _his _clutches once, the torture _he_ is making me go through is worse than before.

However, the most heart clenching thing was, **Sasori Danna** traded me for that girl.

Danna let _him_ have me.

Danna didn't protect me.

Now, I am _his _again. And I will forever be _his_.

_He _is Orochimaru, my master.

**AHHH! I introduced Orochi! How's this preview for the entire story? This is just a short trailer to what is going to happen. Anyways, sorry for this late sequel. And of course, it will be a multi-chaptered story. Will update soon, but now is exam period… Stay tuned!**


	2. Of Tears and Hearts

"Sasori-kun! Let's buy this house! It's perfect. I can see the sky and ocean from the balcony, it's my ideal home!" Sakura tugged on the redhead's right arm, pulling him towards the balcony.

The setting sun casts a purplish-orange hue on the sea. The sky was dark blue with orange, it was a beautiful sight.

'_Dei will love this house… He loves the sky. The freedom.'_

"Alright! Let's buy it!" Sasori smiled at the small pink-haired girl.

* * *

*Deidara's POV*

It was times like this, when I wonder why I was still clinging onto this string of hope, hoping that Danna will come to my rescue. Deep down, I know that no matter how much I pray, Danna will not come to my rescue. _No one_ will.

"My darling, how have you been? Have you slept well?" The smirk was evident in his voice, and there was no concern when he asked.

I simply ignored him.

"What have I taught you? DO NOT ignore me when I speak to you!" His left hand connected with my right cheek, a searing pain shot through me.

Still, I endured it, I ignored him_._

"Hmph, fine, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today," One last kick to my stomach and he retreated back to his room.

'_Where are you, Danna? I miss you. You must be smiling happily right now, with your girlfriend beside you. It hurts to know that you might have forgotten about me. I still love you…' _A lone tear slides down the blonde's cheek as he looks at the only window in his little 'room', the rays of the sun was shining in, the dust floating in the air. A bird flew past the window, flying into the sky freely.

* * *

*Sasori's POV*

'_Urgh… why does my heart suddenly hurts?'_


	3. Lost and Found

*Deidara's POV*

"Since you have been behaving yourself lately, I will let you get some fresh air. Put on these clothes," He threw the long-sleeve shirt and jeans at me, for me to cover up the bruises and scars.

It has been so long since I have seen the world outside of my 'room'. It was beautiful. The world was beautiful. Everything was, except my life.

"Come on. I don't have all the time in the world. We still have to buy ingredients for _my _food."

Yes, I wasn't allowed to eat 'normal' food. He would put my food, if it was even edible enough to be called food, in a bowl and put the bowl on the floor, forcing me to eat like a dog since my hands were always cuffed to the wall.

I trudged behind him, head hung down and looking at the ground. I wouldn't want anybody to see my ugly face. I'm sure my cheeks were hollow and sunken in, my eye bags dark and my lips pale.

* * *

As Orochimaru-sama was choosing the ingredients for his dinner, I stood close to him, uncomfortable with the amount of people around me. It has always been me and him, nobody else in my life for as long as I could remember. I have been abandoned by my parents long ago. Orochimaru-sama picked me up from the streets, I have lived with him ever since. Until I woke up in Danna's house one day. Danna was the first person I warmed up to. And probably the last.

* * *

*Sasori's POV*

"Let's go grocery shopping, Sasori-kun!" My beautiful fiancée suggested while I was working on my newest puppet.

I was slightly annoyed but agreed nonetheless. I love her, and an hour of shopping wouldn't waste too much of my time. I grabbed my car keys and soon we were in my car, on the way to the supermarket nearest to my new house, the one Sakura had wanted.

* * *

Once we enter, Sakura raced to the 'Frozen' section.

"I will be looking for ingredients for our dinner!" And she disappeared.

I walked around leisurely, looking at the amount of people in the supermarket on weekends. Out of nowhere, I saw a blond head appearing in the sea of people. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Only one word crossed my mind.

'_Deidara!'_

I rushed to where the blond head was, pushing past people, but not forgetting to use my manners, saying 'sorry' every now and then.

'_He's gone!'_

Determined to find the blonde, I walked around the entire place, hoping to find him. After searching for minutes, I still could not find the blond head, not even a strand of blond hair. Dejected, I strolled in the supermarket mindlessly. Walking into an aisle, I noticed only one pair of legs. Looking up, I saw the boy I have been looking for. He was standing there innocently, studying a can of mushrooms.

My legs ran up to him, and I hugged him around the waist from behind.

* * *

*Deidara's POV*

"Stop standing so close to me. Go away, but don't even think of escaping from me," Orochimaru-sama shooed me off.

I walked to another aisle, not knowing what to do. Looking at all the canned foods, I picked up a can of mushrooms, I love mushrooms.

Then, two arms came from nowhere and wrapped around my waist. I couldn't see who it was, the person was behind me.

"Dei… I finally found you," A familiar voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around to find him, my Danna.

* * *

**Hihi, so this is the third chapter of Reunited. I know, I know, I haven updated in forever. Anyways, I am writing this Author's note to tell all of you that:**

**This is AU (like duh)**

**Sasori and Dei will be OOC**

**Sasori is working as an artist, selling his art pieces, however, he makes puppets too and he doesn't sell his puppets because they are important and precious to him.**

**Deidara's favorite food is definitely not mushrooms, he loves Bakudan.**


End file.
